Savng Sarah
by RoseAerin
Summary: The gang is fighting the forever knights when they notice a burning building, inside they find a young girl named Sarah. Many dangers await this young child, other than burning buildings but the gang is determined to win. Their mission? Saving Sarah.


**This is a little short simply because it is the introduction and I'm really just setting the stage, sorry**

"Whoa!" Ben shouted, ducking under the ray. "Hey, you almost cut my hair with that thing!"

Ben hit his Ultimatrix and transformed into jet ray and the forever knight continued after Ben, Kevin rolled his eyes and scoffed as he punched another knight.

"Who are you? _Justin Bieber_?" said Kevin.

"Ahem," said Gwen as she shot a ray of mana at a forever knight.

Luckily the battlefield consisted of long green fields, and many hills. Ben sighed, he could already tell this would be the perfect day for a smoothie okay two, maybe three. The sun was shining and coating everything with light, but no, he had to be here and fight these pathetic knights instead. Didn't they ever _admit_ defeat?

Kevin sighed, "Gwen, this is just plain unfair, you won't let me make fun of Twilight and now you're upset when I make fun of that girl with a wig."

Gwen somersaulted and avoided another ray, "Sorry Kevin but their important to me."

Kevin scoffed, "Gwen, you gotta give me something to work with. I can't make fun of Ben _all _the time he makes it too easy."

"Hey!" Ben said as humongousor. "I heard that!"

"Good," said Kevin. "Someone's gotta keep you grounded before you become one of those obnoxious famous superheroes, oh wait-"

"Later Kevin!" said Gwen.

Kevin sighed, "Now I can't even make fun of _Ben_? You're just being flat out _cruel_ Gwen."

Ben punched the last conscious knight , or, he thought he did. Ben saw one last night running off and was about to chase after him when the group heard a siren. Gwen and Kevin turned and saw a house was burning they both ran towards the house and the forever knight ran off in the confusion. Ben looked at the remaining unconscious forever knights.

"Ben come on!" Kevin shouted.

Ben hit his Ultimatrix, turned back into himself, sighed, and followed the two out of the field.

**At the house…**

Gwen and Kevin ran over to the small burning house. Gwen thought it was actually a very cute house and didn't look like much of a crime scene. It must have been merely an accident, the house was light yellow with white shutters and a white porch. The two ran towards the police luckily at the last minute Kevin skidded to a stop, nearly knocking the police man over in the process.

"Hey kid, this is an investigation not a playground," he said.

Kevin held up his badge, "Please I'm just here to help. Is there anyone in there?"

The officer looked the two up and down and then glanced at the badge.

The police man shook his head, "We haven't found any civilians yet." He pointed to Gwen, "but if that young lady could go into the house with her powers you'd definitely have a better chance."

Gwen nodded and closed a pink bubble around her and Kevin. The door was already opened and the group simply slipped in, Ben ran up and the police officer informed him of what they were doing. Ben hit his Ultimatrix and turned into big chill. He followed the group and froze the fires that he could, if there was anyone in here he wanted to be careful. Being burned and then frozen would do these people no good.

This setting had little in common with the fields they had been fighting in. He thought he had it bad _then_…. Flames licked the walls, replacing the fine wood with dark ash and consuming any oxygen in the house. Ben coughed and froze another fire as the orange sparks flew around the room, he hit his Ultimatrix again and changed into a form or big chill that matched the room.

Ultimate big chill seemed necessary, considering the circumstances, where were the firemen? His question was answered by more blaring sirens, a wooden beam fell against the floor and Ben dodged the wood at the last second. A fireman entered the home as sparks flew out from under the scorched piece of wood.

"Do you hear anyone?" he asked as he went into a small bedroom.

"No one yet!" said Gwen.

"Wait, shut up," Kevin said intensely he moved his black locks behind his ear and put a finger to his lips.

The group heard small whimpering coming from a closet and the young anodite moved her swirling sphere closer towards the closet. Yes, it was a child, but before Gwen could open it with mana Kevin had knocked against her shield with strength Gwen didn't know he had.

"Kevin be careful!" said Gwen.

"Aren't I always?" said Kevin.

He grabbed the small child and they floated out of the home, luckily the fire was starting to go out. But the stubborn flames sill fought for dominance against the small house. They could only hope this girl had been spared by the merciful heat, not so long ago Ben had been smiling at the heat. Now, smoothies seemed next to nothing, (well not _nothing) _compared to this child's life.

Ben stayed behind to look and see if there were any others in the house. The small child trembled in Kevin's arms, but held tightly nonetheless the young osmosian couldn't make out his/her face with all the soot. He gently, _gently_ wiped the child's face with the edge of his shirt tears poured down the child's face and soon Kevin could see the child's eyes.

Blue, the brightest blue eyes Kevin had ever seen and they looked so curious and lively, but that spirit was now covered with fear and only poked the edges of her small features. He was talented at reading emotions and this, this was an easy case she was scared out of her mind. Everything about her was now coated in fear and caution, hiding her personality.

A mix of brown and blonde hair curled around the child's face, though you could hardly tell the color with all the ash, and dark eyelashes curled around her blue eyes. But the colors of her appearance and personality were hidden and replaced with the dark ashes and small bright sparks coating her burnt skin with long marks that one couldn't help but stare at.

They floated down to the ground and the bubble was quickly surrounded by people. The young girl buried her head into Kevin's shirt, hiding from the world under her safety blanket. Reporters were having trouble entering the scene, and Kevin was glad to see the people that surrounded them were only doctors. The girl still looked frightened though and as much as Kevin wanted to tell the doctors to leave, he knew they were only trying to help.

The pink mana faded away and the group lowered onto the bright green grass, the child never once let go of Kevin as the mana faded. Doctors gently placed her on a stretcher and into the ambulance, she would be surrounded by people in mask's with no on to comfort her. All the while she wouldn't know where her family was, and she was only a child. No one could hold her hand, they would all be trying to save what was left of her life. Kevin stepped into the vehicle and looked at the doctors they were about to say something when Kevin looked at them.

"I'm _staying _here, there's no time for an argument," he said defiantly.

The doctors closed their mouths as the doors to the vehicle closed. Gwen looked at Kevin nervously but he merely nodded, she would see him at the hospital, and hopefully Ben. The small girl squeezed Kevin's hand and he turned to her, she opened her mouth but her shook his head.

"Don't talk, it's alright but don't speak unless you have to. We're almost there so don't worry we're going to get this sorted out," said Kevin.

She merely nodded as another tear streamed down her cheek, Kevin wiped her cheek and gently squeezed her hand. He smiled at her and she began to relax, the doors were opened and the young girl was placed on a cot and rushed into the hospital. Kevin didn't waste time calling Gwen or asking where they were going he simply followed the others into the hospital. Doors were pushed open and the group turned down a hall and entered the third room in the hallway.

Kevin gave the girl one last reassuring squeeze before the doctors began their work, but he told her that he would never leave her side. Kevin was true to his word after all he couldn't do anything, all he could do now was pray, and hope his prayers meant something after all the stuff he had pulled.

**Later…**

Gwen and Ben rushed into the green room as soon they were given permission. Green, that was not a color they had connected with this new child. Hopefully the change in scenery would help take her mind off of the traumatic event she had been involved in. But would she recover? How was she? Did Kevin calm her down? Had anyone come to visit her yet? They had a million questions for their friend and he had a million for them in return. The young brunette rested his hand on the rails edging around her bed and looked at the sleeping child, they had only finished operating on her an hour ago and he was worried.

"What did they have to work on Kevin?" asked Ben.

Kevin looked up from the young girl, his head had shot up when he heard someone entering the room. He could not help but be disappointed that it was not the doctors, and maybe that was selfish but at this point who really cared? His main concern was the girl laying next to him this small, poor, scared little girl. Her face remained expressionless as she slept in her dotted hospital gown.

"They say things are looking good she has some definite burn marks and she might not be able to talk for a day or so but they fixed most things. The main damage is she inhaled smoke, the doctors took a look at her throat and they say she should be okay they're all second degree burns nasty, but fixable," said Kevin in a low tone.

"Well it's a good thing she'll be alright," said Gwen.

"Don't get your hopes up," said Kevin looking at the young patient.

"But you just said-" Gwen looked at Kevin's sad face. "Kevin? Are you alright?" Gwen asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just don't want to set you up for disappointment," Kevin replied. "Did you find anyone else?"

Ben shook his head, "No one, the police are saying she must have been left alone and started an accidental fire."

"The police don't know anything," said Kevin. "Did I not say earlier they were in it for the donuts?"

Gwen looked at him, "Kevin, this is serious."'

Kevin turned to her, "You think I don't know that? I _was _being serious right now it's metaphorical cops are here for the pay just like everybody else don't expect her to receive any visitors from the police. They'll probably be to be busy on a false lead trying to arrest someone innocent."

"What would you know about the police?" said Ben.

Kevin looked at him, "Is that an honest question? Ben, if anyone knows about the police it's me."

Gwen was still surprised by Kevin's outburst, it just wasn't like him. She had a feeling there was more to this story, but she didn't want to ask right now. He would still be to angry, Kevin looked at the girl with such sympathy you might believe it was his daughter. Gwen knew Kevin was a good guy but it wasn't like him to be so open about these things.

The young girl stirred in her sleep, and Kevin's eyes darted to her bed. Ben, however, was staring at Kevin his behavior towards this girl made him feel slightly uncomfortable. The osmosian was acting…. suspicious, Ben had taken notice from the few minutes they had been in the young girls room that Kevin was very worried about her. Yes, Kevin was a good guy, it's not like he wasn't allowed to care because Ben knew that Kevin cared for innocent people. Some more than others yes, but he still cared about them and it wasn't _wrong _for him to care about the girl.

He just seemed very protective, like he was around Gwen and if that was the problem… well, Ben had a few things he would like to clarify about the young osmosian. He chuckled, no, that wasn't it at all that was _definitely _not the problem. If that _was_ the case, which he knew it wasn't, that would just be.

Ben shuddered, 'Gross.'

Ben sat down on a light green love seat, that and Kevin's chair was the only furniture in this bare room. There were no get well cards, no toys, no balloons. Just the white walls, dotted with green, and the furniture. The girl's skin nearly matched the whiteness of the walls her skin had grown very pale and there were bags forming under her closed lids.

Her skin was dotted as well, by her light freckles and now, burn marks. Gwen moved closer to Kevin and rested her hand on his tense shoulder, his eyes never left the small girl. She looked around the room and saw another chair she picked it up, not wanting to make any noise. An intense silence had cloaked the room which she found quite deadly- Gwen cringed, she had better be careful with her word choice. She rested her chair on the squared floor and sat down next to Kevin, she looked at him.

"Kevin? Is there anything else wrong?" she asked.

He gulped, "N-No everything's f-_fine_."

"Okay, it just seemed like there was something else bothering you. Is there anything else wrong with the girl?" she asked curiously.

He turned away from the sleeping girl, she would be fine, he didn't need to watched her all the time. Gwen's green eyes bored into Kevin's dark orbs, they shone with concern, and curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat, Kevin winced, _not _a good thing to think. Kevin sighed as Gwen wrapped her hand small hand around Kevin's strong one. That's right strong, he had to be strong. After all, he hardly knew the girl, and yet… Kevin felt that he _did _know her.

"Sh-She's suffering from head tr-trauma, and the doctors say that it wasn't caused by the fire. It's not just a little bump Gwen, it's not even a _few _little bumps. She has four long dark bruises running across the back of her head. Followed by two long dark marks on her neck, one on each side and she has bright red scratches on her shoulders dotted with dark purple. M-Maybe I'm just being paranoid, and I probably am, but… what if those bruises _aren't _an accident?" he said.

Gwen bit her lip, Kevin seemed awfully sure about this. Who was she to tell him otherwise? The young girl wanted nothing more than to say no, that wasn't a possibility. That wouldn't be a possibility, and that _couldn't _be a possibility. But she wasn't in the position to give answers because she just didn't know, and that scared her.

Why would a little girl have a large bruise on the back of her head? It didn't sound like a fall or trip, it very well could be, but it didn't _sound _like one. Why would a little girl be alone in a burning house? Why would she hide in the closet? Why wasn't anyone visiting her? The situation simply didn't add up, it just didn't make sense, how _could_ it make sense? In reply Gwen looked at the floor, and in an attempt to reassure him, squeezed his hand.

"The doctors are doing what they can Kevin, and at this point we will just have to wait and see what happens," said Gwen.

A nurse nervously approached the door, he knew who Kevin Levin was, and he wasn't about to get in his way. Although, the osmosian seemed much more careful than the young man would have thought, and much more protective. Ever since the child had been carried into the ambulance he had _literally, stuck_ by her side. He had refused to leave her side, insisting that she would need him, and for unknown reasons, the nurse couldn't help but feel Kevin had a very strong connection with her.

Not just because he cared, but it seemed like the young hero understood her, perhaps he had been in a fire before. It wouldn't surprise him, he knew the raven haired teen had plenty of stories to tell, though he was quiet about it. The nurse took a deep breath and a shaky step into the room, three pairs of eyes darted to his own, waiting for answers.

"E-Excuse me, but v-visiting hours will be over sh-shortly," he said nervously.

Kevin grunted, "What will she say when she realizes we're all gone? She'll probably be scared out of her mind, you people don't even know her name."

A doctor approached behind the nervous nurse, he understood it wasn't easy to talk to the visitors. No one liked to be the bearer of bad news, big or small, and this young teen seemed to be one on those visitors. A stubborn but caring person, determined to stay with the patient, while it was admirable it did not make their jobs any easier. Whether or not the osmosian realized this, he did not know, but he had better be well informed of when it was time to go.

The doctor folded his arms, "Tom, I'll handle this."

The nurse nodded eagerly and hurried off, as the doctor entered the room. Tom didn't want to be around to see how this talk would go down, and he was quite relived that he wouldn't have to. The doctor watched Tom hurry out and then he turned his gaze back to Kevin.

"What _is _her name then?" he asked calmly.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out doc," said Kevin impatiently.

"Well, I can tell you this much, watching her sleep won't give you any answers. We'll call you when we figure that information out, but right now the child is asleep and I don't blame her in fact I give her credit for staying awake as long as she did. This is too much stress for any child Mr. Levin, so when visiting hours are over please leave so as to not create anymore stress for her," he said with a sharp edge to his tone.

The young girl stirred once more in her sleep and all eyes shot to her direction. They were only given another stirring in reply, then her eyelids started to lift slightly. They slowly opened and the girl began to take in the unfolding scene around her, she was in a hospital bed, oh no they had- No. She was fine, she would be fine these people were here for her, her eyes took in the small groups faces.

There was Ben Tennyson (BEN TENNYSON!), and wait, no was that her? It was, Gwen Tennyson and next to them was the man that had reached out to her, Kevin Levin, and then there was the boring doctor. Uh oh, the doctor wouldn't sign autographs or smile and help her, the doctor would ask her rounds of questions and jot down everything she said. Kevin and the rest of the group moved slowly towards her and she could not help but feel a little uneasy about the tension in the room.

Kevin was the first to break the silence, he waved at her casually, "S'up."

He wasn't about to scare the child off already, she would need time to think things through. In time she would explain things, nice and slow, and Kevin had no problem with that. He didn't want this to feel like an interrogation, those weren't too pleasant, he would know. Kevin smiled a little at that last thought and the girl felt more at ease.

She went to speak but found her throat felt remarkably dry, she picked up the cup of water that was resting on a small nightstand consisting of many doctor tools. Even after the drink her throat felt dry, she took another sip and noticed her thirst was a little lower but she still had a strange cloggy heated feeling in her throat. She couldn't talk, any moisture she had quickly turned to a silent tear going down her heated cheek.

She frowned and waved weakly, she was both horrified and relieved that she couldn't talk. Talking meant answering questions, questioned that made her feel uncomfortable. Her whole body felt hot and weak, how would she communicate with them? Her hands felt raw and sweaty small scabs dotted her hands and arms, she couldn't write like this.

Gwen moved closer to her, "I know this must be scary but we're not here to pressure you-"

Yeah right.

"We're here to help you heal and to help find out how this started. This didn't seem like an ordinary fire, but we're not gonna talk about that right now-"

The young girl felt tears brimming in her eyes she knew Gwen had meant _they _would talk about this. How could she talk? Would she _ever _be able to talk?

"We're simply going to focus on helping you get better. For now you just need to rest your throat, and the rest of your body," she said in a motherly tone.

"You know what would help her throat? Smoothies!" said Ben. "Smoothies make everything better."

The young girl couldn't help but giggle, though it sounded scratchy and old, she didn't care. The girl smiled at them, maybe this would be different. Kevin sat by her, Ben and the doctor followed behind him Kevin looked at Ben and back at the girl.

"Ben, no offense, but hospitals tend to have…. _different _kinds of food. Our job is to get her something _good _to eat not something _gross_," he said.

They all laughed and the doctor stood up, he walked over to the silver door. As said earlier no one liked to be the bearer of bad news, and he didn't want to end the laughter the group had started but he visiting hours were over.

"Sorry everyone, but it's for you three to leave," the doctor said motioning to the team.

The young girl held a finger, as to say one minute. She looked to her right and then to her left and pretended to be writing on her hand. Kevin nodded and handed her a pen and paper, she struggled to slowly, slowly, write in small letters-

Sarah

Kevin smiled, "Sarah."

Kevin didn't want to leave but he knew starting a scene would do no one good. So the group waved good-bye and walked out of the room.

"Wait," said Kevin as he walked back to the room. "I'll see you tomorrow Sarah."

She smiled and nodded as Kevin went to rejoin his team in the hall.

**Yeah, I know it was a little short, but I hope you liked it. Please review! I will write more in the second chapter And the video for this chapter is: I'm still here- kevin levin made by WinterScales**


End file.
